Long-chain materials have been suggested for use in the treatment of gastric and duodenal ulcers: J5-2025-706 and J5 2025-711. These two Japanese patents relate, respectively, to polyunsaturated long-chain alcohols and polyunsaturated esters of long-chain alcohols used for this purpose.
Lore and Luciano, Physiology and Behavior 18, 743-45 (1977) have observed that stress phenomena cause ulcers in rats in a laboratory test situation and propose physiologic mechanisms to explain this observation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,341 teaches means for increasing blood oxygen levels (previously decreased by lung disease) by administering a carboxy zwitterionic compound.
The co-pending application of Brown and Laughlin, Ser. No. 057,923, filed July 16, 1979, discloses the synthesis of oxaalkanoate zwitterionic surfactants of the type disclosed herein.